


To Satisfy,

by Kinkwolf (PhantasticFiction)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scent Marking, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, gentle aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasticFiction/pseuds/Kinkwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek arrives at the Stilinski house to find his uncle feeling up his boyfriend, Stiles. Stiles gets caught as the meat in a Hale sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Satisfy,

Derek arrived at the Stilinski house just as he did every night. His human waiting for him to fuck him till he passed out. It's what Stiles needed to get a good nights sleep now a days. The stress of the supernatural world growing ever heavier on his human shoulders. But as Derek entered the house he did not hear the expected one heartbeat of his boyfriend, but two. He huffed, wondering if Stiles had invited Scott over, meaning Derek would have to wait before claiming his mate tonight.

Derek walked up the stairs and knocked at Stiles door to give him a warning before opening it.

“It's just me” Derek mumbled as he entered the room, then turned and saw his uncle Peter Hale sitting on the edge of the bed next to a sleeping Stiles.

His hands massaged Stiles groin through his pajama bottoms, encouraging the erection slowly rising there.

“Get your hands off him,” Derek growled trying to remain calm and assert the authority he once had as alpha.

“Relax, he likes it,” Peter lifted the elastic waist band and dragged it down, displaying Stiles surprisingly large cock, the foreskin still clinging around the head. “Don't you, human?”

Stiles moaned softly, but probably more due to his length being exposed to the air, than to Peters words he couldn't hear.

“He's my mate,”

“Yes, I'm aware, I can smell you all over him,”

Stiles stirred, his eyes fluttering open.

“Derek?” He moaned, trying to find the source of the hands on him. “Derek?” His eyes bolted open as he focused on Derek standing at the door. Sitting up suddenly he reached out to Derek, but his arms were yanked back and over his head. Peter pressing the delicate wrists into the bed.

“Come on Derek, please your mate, he's calling for you,”

Stiles shuddered and looked up at Peter and back at Derek.

“Wh-what? Derek? What?” Stiles honey doe eyes searched in confusion and fear.

Derek swallowed hard, the wolf inside him torn between defending his mate, and feasting upon the delicious human in front of him. He crawled over Stiles, pushing his shirt up slowly, revealing the cute moles that decorate his pale skin, his rosy nipples hardening at the friction of the fabric rising. Derek ran his hands up along Stiles rib cage, Stiles back arching up into the touch, his cock twitching in anticipation.

“Derek, please,” Stiles whimpered, pulling at his arms.

The wolf attacked, holding Stiles thin body down as his mouth ravished one of the perky nipples. A moan shook Stiles, his body twisting, unsure if it wanted to get away or get closer. He jerked his hips up, the tip of his cock bumping into Derek's stomach. Derek's eyes glowed blue, his fangs descending.

“Holy shit,” Stiles moaned and rocked his head back. His eyes squeezed shut as he felt the sharp fangs nibble at him.

“Keep your eyes open, watch him, watch your mate please you,” Peter cooed and moved more onto the bed so he could sit above Stiles head. He pulled Stiles arms up higher and trapped them under his legs so Stiles was still pinned down. He needed his own hands free for something else.

Peter undid his pants, freeing his erection and letting it flop onto Stiles face. He stroked himself with a loose fist a couple times before pushing it against the teenage boys face. Stiles eyes gazed up in wonder at the magnificent cock. He licked his lips, nuzzling his nose upward to brush against it some more.

“You love cock, don't you, has your mate been breeding you enough?” Peter ran his fingers along Stiles neck and jaw, tilting the young boys face upward to brush the tip of his cock against those soft plump lips.

Derek growled at this, glaring up at his uncle.

“The boy needs what the boy needs, he's a teenager you know, all those hormones” Peter took a deep breath through his nose to inhale Stiles scent. The musk covered heavily by Derek's marking.

“Suck him off, Derek,” Peter yanked open Stiles mouth and shoved his cock deep down the boys throat, balls resting on Stiles nose.

Stiles eyes rolled back as he suffocated slightly around Peter, his throat clenching around the intrusion causing his body to spasm.

“Hold him down,” Peter ordered as Stiles twisted, trying to escape. He pulled back and Stiles took in a deep breath of air, saliva dripping from his mouth.

Derek worked his way down Stiles lithe frame, the boys stomach rising and falling quickly as he tried to catch his breath. He wrapped his fist around Stiles cock, pulling the foreskin back all the way to reveal its bright pink tip, dripping with pre come. Derek brought his mouth down on it, sucking the foreskin under his tongue before lifting his head up with a pop. Stiles mewled and looked down at his boyfriend, his prickly beard grazing his sensitive length.

“Come on Derek, make him come,”

Derek growled and took Stiles length into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks. He bobbed his head feverishly up and down, the foreskin moving with his lips. He stopped to take the time to lick around the gland.

Stiles moaned a slutty open mouth moan, wishing he could wrap his legs around Derek's neck and fuck into that warm mouth, but alas he was helpless and submissive to these wolves holding him down.

Peter fisted his cock stroking it harshly.

“Yeah, just like that” He encouraged, slapping his dick against Stiles face a couple times before continuing to jerk himself off. Peter grabbed at Stiles head, jerking his head back so that his mouth was open again to him, and he plunged back inside it. He held onto Stiles throat, feeling it expand as his cock passed through. Using Stiles as a tool to get himself off.

“Suck that cock, Derek,” Peter moaned, brutally fucking Stiles mouth. Stiles made gagging sounds. His body shaking as it was caught between the pain of his throat and the pleasure on his cock. Peter thrust his hips, balls slapping Stiles face with each thrust. Stiles kicked, trapped under Derek's weight, as his orgasm shook threw him, streams of come shooting Derek's mouth. His vision going white as his eyes rolled back.

Stiles body stopped shaking, Peter pulled out of him. Releasing Stiles arms, yet the teenager kept them where they were, too blissed out to move yet.

“Did we break the human?” Peter mused, looking over Stiles, chest and neck, red, rising and falling with short breaths.

Derek crawled up Stiles body. Putting a hand on the back of his neck, Stiles mouth fell open. Derek opened his mouth, slowly letting Stiles come drip off his lips, the white slick substance pouring into Stiles open mouth. Stiles tongue moved slowly working the come around before swallowing it.

“You like the taste of your own come?” Peter teased as he got off the bed, stripping off his shirt and pants.

Derek closed the gap between his mouth and Stiles, kissing him passionately, their tongues moving fluidly against each other as Stiles licked all of his come out of Derek's mouth. Stiles gained the strength back in his arms and wrapped them around Derek's neck, pulling him close, his back arching against the others. Meeting cotton and leather instead of the warmth of Derek's skin.

“Take your clothes off,” Stiles purred, his voice trashed after Peter fucked it. He bit at the wolfs lip before pulling away and flopping back into the bed.

Derek stood up, pulling Stiles pants and shirt the rest of the way off before shrugging off his own jacket and pulling his shirt over his head. Peter sat in Stiles computer chair watching the two boys get undressed. He cupped his balls, playing with them.

“Are you gonna fuck him now or what?” Peter called out, growing bored with the slow show. He huffed. “Alright Stiles, all fours, let me instruct my nephew on how to take care of his mate”.

Stiles did as he was told, rolling onto his stomach and lifting himself up onto his hands and knees. Peter opened Stiles nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, tossing it to Derek.

Derek popped open the bottle, coating his fingers.

“Stretch him, tease that prostate, make him beg for your cock, Derek” Peter leaned back in the chair stroking his cock teasingly.

Derek pushed one finger inside Stiles tight hole, which wasn't as tight as he thought it would be, Stiles was thoroughly turned on, his body opening so willing to accept what Derek had to offer. He pushed in a second finger to earn a gasp from the teenage boy. His fingers curled down, slow and meticulous, gently caressing the bundle of nerves inside Stiles. Stiles clenched his fist, having just come, his prostate oversensitive at the moment. He clawed forward a little bit to try and escape but Derek grabbed his hips and yanked him back into position.

“Stay”

“H-hurts, too much” Stiles whimpered a moan.

“Hurts? Or does it feel good?” Derek massaged his fingers in circles, pressing on Stiles taint. A screaming moan ripped through Stiles.

“Good!”

“That's what I thought”

Stiles legs shook, struggling to support him. Peter rolled his chair over looking at the limp cock between Stiles legs.

“This won't do” He reached out and pulled Stiles dick, it moved soft and pliable in his hand.

“No! No no no more,” Stiles fell down to his forearms burrowing his face into the blankets. He pushed his ass back onto Derek's fingers.

“You need to be hard if you want your mates cock in you,”

Stiles thrust his hips down into Peters hand then back onto Derek's fingers, the motion absolutely slutty and obscene but he didn't care, he needed Derek inside him, like he did every night, pounding him until he fell asleep, leave a nice warm load inside him for Stiles to wake up to.

“Tell him what you want, pet,” Peter jerked Stiles harder, tightening his dry fist.

“Oh, fuck, fuck me, Derek, I need it, stick it in me” Stiles whimpered.

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles hips and shoved a third finger inside, he thrust his fingers at a quickening pace, making loud wet sounds inside Stiles. Stiles screamed, grabbing ahold of the sheets trying to get away but he was no match for a werewolves strength.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck Derek, Derek I'm gonna come, Oh fuck, Derek-”

Right as Stiles was about to come, Derek withdrew his fingers. Stiles gasped, so close to a second orgasm, then denied it. Stiles collapsed into the bed, breathing heavy.

“You're going to ride me now,” Derek growled. This was a different position for them. Usually Stiles laid there in pleasure where Derek jack hammered into him, which was efficient for fucking Stiles senseless. Stiles lifted his head up to look at Derek as he moved to lay on the bed next to Stiles.

Stiles sat above Derek's cock facing away from him, eyeing up Peter as he did. Derek pushed his cock forward slightly to line up with Stiles tight hole.

“Oh god,” Stiles moaned as he began to lower himself.

Letting gravity do most of the work, Derek watched as Stiles ass expanded to take him in. Stiles let out soft whimpers as he got lower and lower, taking inch by inch of Derek's cock. Stiles sat down, resting for a few moments.

“It feels like it's in my stomach” Stiles sighed as he mindlessly played with his own cock.

Peter sat on the bed in front of Stiles. He stroked himself with quick and needy pumps, the sight of Stiles rolling his head around in pleasure was quite something to behold. Stiles bit his lip and moaned a little. Moving his hips slightly to feel Derek shift inside him.

“Lift back up, love” Derek ran his hand lovingly up Stiles back.

Stiles did as he was told using his leg muscles to hold himself up so that only half of Derek's length was inside him. He longed to be full again, and sure enough Derek jerked his hips up, sending a shock of pleasure up Stiles's spine.

Stiles yelped again and again. The pleasure coming in spikes at the moment that just made his brain scatter.

“Cover his mouth,” Derek dug his claws into Stiles hips, leaving heavy indents.

“Oh fuck,” Stiles moaned leaving his mouth open.

Peter moved forward kneeling in front of Stiles and in between Derek's legs. Stiles's mouth was covered by Peter's as the teenagers moans were muffled. Stiles licked the inside of Peter's mouth startling him. Peter pulled back suddenly. Stiles smiling impishly. He reached out to Peter, his fingers gently tangling in his hair as he pulled him back in.

Stiles free hand roamed up Peter's chest, then down his stomach getting close to stroking his cock but never doing so. Teasing him. This time Peter was the one who roughened the kiss. He jerked his hips forward and brushed his teeth along Stiles lip as a warning.

Stiles pulled back to look at Peter with half lidded eyes, he knew he was getting on him.

“Has he always been this frustrating?,” Peter moved Stiles hand himself onto his cock so Stiles would stroke him finally.

Stiles giggled, his head lolling to the side.

Peter pushed Stiles down deep onto Derek's cock. Both of the other boys moaning at the sudden movement and pleasure. He guided Stiles back to lay on Derek with his legs bent and spread so Peter could see Derek's cock enter Stiles body. Peter grabbed the base of Derek's cock, pushing it a bit deeper inside Stiles, then pulling it out partially. Fucking Stiles with Derek's cock.

“Wow,” Peter whispered and licked his lips.

He leaned his head down and licked along the rim of Stiles ass, where Derek's cock was still buried inside him. His tongue moved around, ravishing Stiles hole. Stiles legs began to close on reflex.

“No, keep them spread,” Derek pulled Stiles legs open, Peter helped hold his thighs apart as he switched between pushing his tongue between the inside of Stiles ass and Derek's cock. And licking broad strokes from the base of Derek's cock up to the tip of Stiles.

Stiles hands moved to cover his face.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, I can't I'm gonna come,” Stiles moaned, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. He was a wreck.

“No you aren't,” Peter said using one hand to hold onto Stiles cock. The other began moving Derek's cock again.

“Peter, fuck, Peter, please fuck me, stick it in right now,” Stiles shook his head from side to side slightly as he begged.

“You should satisfy your mate first,” Peter hummed, his mouth on base of Derek's cock.

“No, I want both, right now” Stiles put one arm up above his head. The other running through Derek's hair as the older man nibbled into Stiles shoulder.

“Is that okay?” Peter asked. “Can you take that”

“He can take it, trust me, besides, it's fun to push him a bit”

“Mmhm, push me,” Stiles moaned in anticipation.

Peter sat back and grabbed the lube off the side table. He coated himself in the silky gel. Then wiped the access along Derek's length and Stiles hole. Peter scooted forward. He pushed the tip against the tight rim and the hardness of Derek's cock, surprised by how easy it gave way.

Stiles let out a high moan, he tried closing his legs but Peter pushed them open. Derek grabbed Stiles arms from underneath him and held him down. Stiles let out short whimpers as he waited for Peter to push in.

“You okay?” Peter asked.

Stiles nodded.

“Please, fuck I want to be full”

Peter pushed in and Stiles screamed out a moan.

“Oh fuck Peter you're pushing right up against it,” Stiles squeezed his eyes shut. His cock leaking heavy pre come.

Stiles shook his hips slightly trying to get friction, his mouth wide open and gazing up at the ceiling. Peter took in a deep breath and slowly pulled his cock out. Stiles screamed again, his tight rim feeling the strain of being stretched.

“Noisy little thing, aren't you?” Peter pushed back inside. Stiles twisted, trying to get away from the intrusion. “Where do you think you are going Stiles? You have to make us come now” Peter bottomed out inside Stiles. His balls resting on his nephews, sparking heat inside him.

Peter began to move, his dick getting friction along not only Stiles ass, but also Derek's cock.

“Now this is nice” He purred, his thrusts picking up pace.

The wolf inside Derek started to get competitive, in fear his mate was being won over by another wolf. Derek jerked his hips up into Stiles small body. The teenager yipping at the sudden movement, his vision leaving him as come burst out of his cock, spurting along his chest and sticking.

“What's wrong Derek? Afraid Stiles affections are waning?”

Stiles rocked his head back against Derek's shoulder, limp and eyes closed, the fragile human too delicate to handle both wolves at once, he passed out.

Peter pulled out, allowing Derek free reign to thrust into Stiles sleeping form.

“Hand him here” Peter talked as if Stiles was a simple sex doll.

Nevertheless Derek pushed Stiles forward, his front half falling onto Peters lap. Peter grabbed Stiles face and pressed it against his cock, he thrust against it, grinding along the boys eyes and cheek. His come pouring out in ribbons across Stiles eyelashes. Peter grunting through his orgasm.

“That was a nice fuck”

Derek lifted Stiles off his cock, come dripping out of the humans hole. Derek ran his thumb along the abused ring of muscle, pushing his come back inside.

“See Derek, nothing wrong with sharing when you have as an attractive a mate as this one,”

Derek worked his way out from under Stiles, then eyes glowing blue, glaring at Peter, he began to empty his bladder on Stiles. His piss dripping off Stiles slender body and onto the bed.

“I get it, no need to revert to such animalistic instincts,”

After that Derek changed the sheets and tucked Stiles into bed, crawling up next to him. He could still smell his marking clinging to Stiles skin, but that was the point. Stiles blinked awake briefly as Derek spooned next to him.

“Ohh are you staying with me tonight? How'd I get so lucky?” Stiles teased, a smile across his face.

“You're mine,” Derek kissed along Stiles shoulder.

“I know,” Stiles nuzzled down into his pillow. “Oh god, Derek did you pee on me again?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me prompts at kink-wolf.tumblr.com


End file.
